


You can call me anything

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Tyler had to describe the feeling in one word, sexy. In two words, hypnotizing seduction.





	You can call me anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basttop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/gifts).



Tyler would like to say that this is a moment he is ashamed of or feels childish doing. He and his best friend, Brendon, are currently ducked down in front of his bedroom window waiting for activity from the house across the street.

Brendon sighs next to him. "Come on, Ty. I don't think he's coming out."

"He should be out soon. He always goes for a run the same time every day."

Brendon snaps his head around to him and gives him a weird look. "Are you stalking the dude or something?"

Tyler can feel his face flush a little. He bites his bottom lip and smiles uncomfortably. "No I'm not stalking him." He looks back out of the window, eyes trained on the door, ready. "I'm just observant."

Brendon laughs and pats his back. "Good one, bud. I'm sure that's what all the stalkers say."

Just then Tyler tugs at Brendon's sleeve and points. "There, see. I told you."

Tyler watches the pink haired guy walk out of the front door and start doing a few stretches in the driveway. He can't help but feel his face heat up even more now watching him. It's become a daily routine. Sure, he feels a little like a creep. He doesn't even know his name but he can't help but try to sneak a look at his new neighbor any chance he gets.

He is gorgeous.

Brendon wolf whistles. "Fuck, Joseph. You weren't kidding. He's beautiful."

Tyler continues staring as the guy bends over and stretches downward towards his toes. "Yeah, he really is."

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Brendon look his way and smirk. "Wonder if he's into dick and a bottom cause I like, a lot."

Just then, the guy stands up and looks straight at the window, squinting his eyes and smiles. Tyler quickly grabs Brendon by the arm and pulls him down with him. "Fuck, he saw us. Shit."

"Well people tend to notice weirdos staring at them." Brendon peeks back over the window ledge. "He's not looking this way anymore."

Tyler sighs and stands up.

"Why don't you go talk to him or something instead of doing this whole pining act."

With a scoff and a sigh, Tyler sits down on his bed. "Oh yeah I'm just going to walk over there and say, _hey I'm the asshole staring at you from my window, want to chill sometime?"_

Brendon shrugs and sits down on his bed next to him. "I mean, it's not the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Tyler falls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. "I'm sure you've said much worse, Urie."

The view of the ceiling gets blocked by Brendon leaning over him with a smirk on his face. "They seemed to have worked on you just fine."

That is what you would call being naive, Tyler thinks. He and Brendon didn't exactly start off as friends. They dated for a while before they realized that they didn't really work well together romantically. That still doesn't stop them from hooking up with each other every now and then when they are lonely.

Their sexual chemistry is great so it's really not a bad arrangement.

Tyler sits up, almost headbutting Brendon in the process as a loud horn honks outside. They both walk back to the window. There's a delivery truck at the house across the street with a keg on a dolly.

Brendon's face instantly lights up. "Dude, they are throwing a Christmas party!" He looks at Tyler and smiles mischievously.

It doesn't take much for Tyler to figure out where this is going. "No, absolutely not. Nope."

"Why not? It's perfect. We'll show up later after everyone is drunk and blend in. No one will know the difference."

He really wouldn't mind seeing him up close but the prospect of getting caught scares him. The guy flashes a smile at his roommate as he signs for the keg and that's all it takes for Tyler to relent. "Fine."

Brendon smiles and starts to say something before Tyler cuts him off. "But the first sign of anyone being suspicious of us or any bullshit and we are gone, okay?"

"Deal."

**

Tyler adjusts the reindeer antlers on his head as they walk out of his front door. "Why do you get the Santa hat? I look stupid."

Brendon laughs. "I totally look better as Santa, that's why."

Tyler groans as bumping music gets louder and louder as they cross the street.

The door swings open just before they reach it. A few stumbling people spill out onto the porch, one of them just missing Tyler's shoes as he gets an upclose and personal view of their dinner.

He is already regretting this and can't help but be a smartass as he leans close to Brendon's ear. "Strike one."

Brendon doesn't answer him. Just quickly pulls him through the crowded living room and into the kitchen where the keg is sitting in the middle of. The cliche aspect of it has Tyler rolling his eyes as Brendon grabs two cups and starts filling them.

"Here grumpy, drink." There is no heat in the words, just a smile and look of hope for Tyler to lighten up a little.

He sighs internally as he grabs the cup and starts swishing back the contents.

"I'm gonna go quickly look for the hottie. You staying here or coming with?"

With a quick scan of the living room, he decides easily that he doesn't really care to make that trek again. "I'm just gonna chill here."

Brendon clicks his tongue. "Suit yourself. I'll try to be quick."

 _Please do_ is all he can think as someone bumps into him and almost makes him spill his beer. He presses himself against the kitchen counter as tightly as he can get hoping to avoid wearing the room temperature liquid in his cup the rest of the night.

A few minutes later he hears a soft voice. "Need a refill, Bambi?"

Tyler turns his head in the direction the voice came from. He tries his hardest to not look like he just saw a ghost as the guy with the pink hair is now standing in front of him, next to the keg. "Wrong deer but you can call me anything." Tyler mentally facepalms himself at his lame attempt at flirting.

The guy finishes filling his cup and laughs as he moves and stands next to him. "Oh right, Rudolph."

Tyler throws back the rest of his beer and responds with an awkward laugh and head nod, he goes back to the keg to refill his cup, gaze locked onto it so he doesn't stare.

"Are you a friend of Tommy's?"

Tyler freezes. Shit. He's busted and they haven't even been there for five minutes.  
He sighs a breath of relief when he hears a familiar voice behind him saying "Bingo."

Brendon throws an arm around Tyler's shoulders. "Gonna introduce me?"

The guy steps forward, holding his hand out. "Actually I haven't even introduced myself." He shakes Tyler's hand first, smiling. "I'm Josh." He follows by shaking Brendon's as well.

Before Tyler can even introduce himself Brendon speaks up. "I'm Brendon and this is my very single friend Tyler."

Tyler mumbles. "Strike two" under his breath.

Josh looks straight at him with a raised eyebrow and coy smile. "Nice to meet you both." There's a minute of awkward silence before he breaks it. "So uh, I asked earlier but you never answered. You guys friends of my roommate?"

Tyler stiffens next to Brendon. _Strike three and abort_ play on a loop in his head. Brendon, who still has his arm around him gives him a quick squeeze of reassurance. "Actually, Tyler here is your neighbor. White house across the street."

Josh smiles and Tyler can see a light blush spread across his cheeks. "So that was you two in the window this afternoon before I went on my run."

Tyler ducks his head down a little to hide his matching blush, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh sorry about that."

There is an amused chuckle coming from Josh. "Nah, don't worry about it. It was flattering." He clears his throat. "So, you both in college here?"

"Next year. We are seniors..."

Tyler notices the look of slight worry on Josh's face so he interrupts Brendon. "But we are both eighteen."

Panic turns to relief. "Cool, cool." He takes a sip of his beer. "I've been thinking about enrolling next year. I'm originally from here but just moved back from California. Went to L.A to do the whole music thing right after high school for a couple of years."

Tyler grimaces as he takes another sip of his bitter beer.

Josh seems to notice and puts his cup on the counter. "Yeah, screw this warm shit. I have a bottle of something way better in my room. I'll be right back."

Tyler moves to the counter and leans against it, breathing a sigh of relief that Josh actually turned out to be pretty cool at least and didn't kick them out on their asses.

Brendon stands next to him, nudging him with his arm. "Fuck. A musician too? Didn't think he could possibly get any hotter." He nudges him again. "And did you see the way he was smiling at you. Somebody's little stalker dreams are about to come true."

Tyler glares at him but doesn't respond. A couple of minutes later Josh is pushing his way back into the kitchen, holding a bottle of rum up. He grabs three glasses and fixes all three of them a drink.

Tyler gulps his down almost immediately.

Josh laughs. "Better?"

Tyler nods. "Much."

**

It doesn't even take them a hour to drain the bottle. Small talk had slowly turned into mild flirting the lower the brown liquid got. They are currently huddled together on the couch in the living room watching videos of various shows Josh played in. It's mostly him shirtless playing the drums.

If Tyler wasn't crushing before, he is now.

After a few videos Josh pockets his phone and leans into Tyler. "You'll have to come over another time so I can show you some where you can actually hear me playing."

Tyler smiles. "Yeah, that would be nice." He couldn't really hear the drumming over the loud music but the visuals were more than great so he really wasn't going to complain.

Brendon stands up from the other side of Josh. "I feel like dancing. Anyone want to join?"

Tyler looks up at him and groans. "Don't really feel like dancing. Kind of comfortable here."

Suddenly Josh is standing up. "I can't really dance but I'm down."

Tyler watches them both walk into the sea of bodies, all methodically moving to the music. They settle on a spot not too far from the couch. He watches Brendon move behind Josh and start grinding a little. Brendon always was a bit dominant so it it's interesting but not really surprising.

Brendon looks up at Tyler and winks and smirks.

After two songs, Josh is now eyeing Tyler as he moves. He smiles at him and brings his bottom lip under his teeth. He motions for Tyler to come to him.

Tyler doesn't even realize he is standing up and walking until he's bumping into people. Josh's eyes on him are like an invisible rope pulling him in. If Tyler had to describe the feeling in one word, sexy. In two words, hypnotizing seduction.

Josh grabs him by his hips when he's close enough and turns him around, pressing against his back. Tyler feels hot breath ghosting his neck all the way to his ear. "Hi."

Tyler's heartbeat picks up and he croaks out a "Hey." There's a second set of hands on his hips now, holding tightly. A kissing noise makes him look back. He sees Brendon leaning into Josh, kissing his neck. There's a sharp intake of breath behind him and a buck of hips.

In that moment, Tyler is very thankful for his bold friend.

He lets his head fall back onto Josh's shoulder, losing his antlers in the process. A hand leaves his hip and an arm wraps around his waist, pulling him in tighter. Tyler starts moving his hips more, letting the vibrations from the music and soft lips planted on his throat guide him.

They stay in this almost synchronized trance for a few songs, switching positions every once in awhile until Josh starts talking. "Maybe we should move this to my room. If you guys want to?"

Tyler nods his head and Brendon hums in approval.

It feels like a mix of a fever dream and a scene from a movie as they all walk up the stairs. The music is still sending vibrations through his feet causing him to shiver slightly.

Josh smiles shyly as he fumbles a key from his pocket when they reach the last door in the hallway. The alcohol is numbing most of Tyler's anxiety about the situation but he appreciates that he isn't the only one that feels a tiny bit nervous.

Even without the really loud music and closeness, the air is still filled with unspoken lust and euphoria between them as everyone sits on the bed and takes off their shoes, eyes half lidded.

Tyler is in the middle when they all move towards the headboard. His mouth feels a bit dry as he lays on his back , watching Josh and Brendon settle on their sides facing him. Brendon is the first one to dip down and kiss him. It's familiar and nice so he instantly melts into it.

A hand settles on his stomach, under his shirt as Brendon moves down his jaw to his neck. The minute his lips are free, Josh is leaning towards his mouth slowly. Tyler's breath hitches as their lips connect. He grabs the back of Josh's neck, pulling him in harder.

Brendon is still working his neck when he sucks on a spot before bringing the same place in between his teeth and biting down. Tyler moans into Josh's mouth spurring him to kiss him even deeper.

"He likes to be bitten." Brendon whispers almost.

Josh doesn't miss it. He gently bites Tyler's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and resuming the kiss.

It's all too much so Tyler breaks away to catch his breath, laying his head on the pillow behind him.

Just then, Josh grabs Brendon by the chin and pulls him into a kiss. They are both leaning over Tyler and all he can do is lay back and watch. Strangely, he doesn't feel jealous. Neither one are his and it's honestly kind of a hot to him but his lips start to feel cold so he bunches his hands into both of their shirts, dragging them back down to him.

The three-way kiss is sloppy but good. Hands roam everywhere, moans ring out. Josh is the first to pull away, panting. He sits up and takes his shirt off. Brendon does the same before they both simultaneously pull Tyler's over his head.

In a moment of uncharacteristic bravery on his part, Tyler unbuttons his jeans and starts sliding them off. Brendon smirks as he and Josh do the same before positioning themselves back where they were before.

Everyone's boxers are tented and now the euphoria has been replaced with a little bit of awkwardness and uncertainty of how far this is going to go, if the avoided gazes and silence says anything.

Tyler takes a nervous breath in. "Uh, I don't really sleep around or anything.. I don't mind doing certain things but not.."

Josh intervenes with a relieved smile. "I'm down with that. I'm the same way so.."

Brendon shrugs, while tugging himself under his boxers at the same time. "I don't really care either way. All good to me."

Tyler looks at his friend and smiles while rolling his eyes.

The tension is broken when Brendon uses his free hand and softly runs it up Tyler's mostly bare thigh. Josh mirrors him and does the same. Tyler closes his eyes briefly as fingers on both legs slide higher and higher.

He isn't sure who's hand grazes the outline of his dick first and he can't help but arch his back a little. Tyler's eyes fix onto Josh's hand moving inside of his own boxers now and he moans lowly at the sight.

Brendon starts kissing down his chest before stopping to suck on a nipple. Tyler gasps. He already knows exactly what Tyler likes and how to unravel him quickly.

Fingers play at the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Can I?"

He answers Josh with a low and raspy. "Yes" and watches his hand disappear under as he suppresses a moan. That doesn't last long. He moans loudly when fingers wrap around him and teeth graze his nipple again. "Fuck." Tyler grabs Brendon by the hair and pulls him to his mouth.

Before he can stop himself, his hands are reaching over to Josh and Brendon's boxers and he is replacing their hands with his own.

Brendon's hand joins Josh's. He cups and gently squeezes Tyler's balls while Josh continues stroking. Soft groans and moans fill the room.

"I have an idea." Tyler says, breathing hard. He withdraws his hands and starts pulling down his boxer briefs before getting up and sitting on his knees. "You two get off the bed and next to each other at the edge and take yours off too."

Brendon and Josh exchange curious glances and raised eyebrows but do just as Tyler asks.

His friend can't help but say something though. He throws his hands up in defense first as he walks to Josh's side. "I'm not complaining or anything, Ty, but you are a little extra freaky right now."

Brendon's not wrong. He definitely has never done anything like this before and probably won't ever do what he's about to again. Tyler is too turned on and wrapped up in the thrill of it all at the moment to even respond or care though. He slowly crawls toward them and lays on his stomach when he reaches the edge.

He takes each of them into his hands, stroking. Tyler looks up at Josh and holds his gaze while he slowly runs his tongue from base to tip, before taking him into his mouth until his nose hits hair.

Tyler would like to think that he is pretty good at blow jobs but it's always nerve-wracking to him when it's someone new. The look of pure pleasure on Josh's face, moans and whispered praises, tell him that he has nothing to worry about though. He keeps a steady pace for a minute, still stroking Brendon with his other hand.

He eventually moves over to Brendon, doing the same thing for a little while before getting another idea. He angles them to face each other slightly. Tyler brings the tips of their dicks together and wraps his lips around them and goes down as far as he can, using his hands to stroke what he can't fit.

Blissed out faces kissing each other is a good way to describe what Tyler sees when he looks up. His dick gets even harder at the sight. He removes one of his hands and starts working himself.

Josh notices and softly grabs his head on both sides to stop him. "Scoot up to the headboard."

Brendon sits next to him on his left, Josh on his right. Josh leans down towards his lap, smiling. "You take care of Brendon, I got ya."

Honestly, Tyler tries not to come right then and there as he watches Josh's mouth stretch around him. A loud drawn out moan passes his lips as Josh takes him all in one go. He gives one last look before turning himself sideways a little to Brendon.

Deepthroating and being deepthroated at the same time is almost sensory overload to Tyler and he can't hold back any longer. He moans around Brendon as he releases into Josh's mouth. That seems to do it for Brendon as he finishes too.

Josh reaches over and grabs a few tissues from the nightstand to hand to Tyler. He spits into one and hands the other to Brendon to wipe himself off. Tyler hands the balled up tissue back to Josh and falls back onto the pillow, smiling. "Shit."

He suddenly remembers that Josh didn't finish. When he goes to sit up, Josh seems to know his intentions as he holds up a come covered hand, cleaning it off with a tissue. "I kind of, you know."

"Right." Tyler answers, blushing.

Brendon stands up and grabs his boxers off of the floor, putting them on. "I'm tired as fuck and we have basketball practice in the morning." He throws Tyler his too. "You ready or you want to stay longer?"

He does kind of want to stay but the alcohol and orgasm are over riding that. "Yeah, I guess we better get going."

It's kind of awkward as everyone gets dressed. Considering what just happened, it really shouldn't be.

Josh walks them outside. He grabs Tyler's arm before he can walk off of the porch. "Can I maybe get your number or something? So we can hang out again soon."

Tyler smiles as Josh hands him his phone. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that." He puts his number in and his contact name as Bambi.

Josh pockets his phone, smiling one last time. "I'll see you later Tyler."

Brendon bumps his shoulder into Tyler's as they walk back across the street to his house. "So... Do you love me or do you love me?"

Tyler rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yeah, yeah. You're good for something after all, Urie."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mr.Lonely by Portugal. The Man


End file.
